criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Mountain to Climb
A Mountain to Climb is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-second case of the season. It is featured as the fourth case set in the Serpent Summit district of Aurelia. Plot Following the news that a plane had crashed in the Cobra mountain range, Silvano and the player made the dangerous trek up the mountain. When they arrived, however, they found historian Karl Benedico half-eaten, bleeding from a wound in his chest. Per Dominic, the victim was first stabbed in the heart by a long and sharp weapon, most likely a sword, before the killer proceeded to eat the victim's body. They first suspected flight attendant Annalise Stewart, hiker Sandra Kane and adventurer Ina Nelson before hearing that the victim had recently purchased an antique shop in the heart of town. In the antique shop, they suspected former police officer Cameron Knight and toolsman Mitchell Potts before heading back up the mountain and discovering the killer used a compass. The team were then evaluating the case progress when Fiona told them that Victoria had headed back up to the plane wreckage to help and had been pinned underneath a collapsed wing. The team raced up Mount Cobra and rescued Victoria, along with discovering more potential motives. Finally, the team arrested Sandra for murder and cannibalism of Karl Benedico. Sandra denied all the evidence against her but when Silvano confronted her about eating the victim's body, she lashed out by saying the victim was pure evil. She told them that after the plane crash, the survivors of the crash were grievously starving on the mountain as they waited for help. However, when the victim has pushed Sandra over that she hit her head over a sharpened rock, she got angry at him. Later, while she starved, she then thought of the idea of eating the victim alive. This led her to lure him away from the site, before she came up behind him and stabbed him before eating him alive. Sandra then lunged at Silvano, trying to bite into his arm but Silvano arrested her before sending her to trial. Then a horrified Judge Rodriguez decided that Sandra should be put in a psychological hospital for her safety. After the trial, Cal said that since the victim was a historian, he might've met Ruth in their careers as historians. They then decided that they could look for more information by searching the victim's antique shop, where they found an old book. However when the player recovered the inscription, Lydia and Callum were shocked to find out that the old book was actually Blanchette Wilbur's diary. Callum then examined the diary and revealed that Ruth and Blanchette had a argument that led to a fight, hours before her death. Ruth then revealed that she had given the ancient diary to her old friend, Karl Benedico, after Blanchette had died, not knowing that it was Blanchette's. Meanwhile, Silvano and the player booked the wedding venue by asking rich man Nicholas Rivera to let them rent the Rivera's riverside condo for the Christmas wedding they had planned in two weeks. A few days later, Chief Aleiso told them that the plane and its survivors had been safely salvaged from the woods before the team were informed that an explosion had took place on a lonely mountain trail and that someone was caught in the crossfire... Summary Victim *'Karl Benedico' (found half-eaten on a mountain ledge) Murder Weapon *'Antique Sword' Killer *'Sandra Kane' Suspects Profile *The suspect rides a snowmobile *The suspect is in contact with wood mushrooms *The suspect uses a compass Appearance *The suspect has frostbite Profile *The suspect rides a snowmobile *The suspect is in contact with wood mushrooms *The suspect uses a compass Appearance *The suspect has frostbite Profile *The suspect rides a snowmobile *The suspect is in contact with wood mushrooms *The suspect uses a compass Appearance *The suspect has frostbite Profile *The suspect rides a snowmobile *The suspect is in contact with wood mushrooms *The suspect uses a compass Profile *The suspect is in contact with wood mushrooms *The suspect uses a compass Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer rides a snowmobile. *The killer is in contact with wood mushrooms. *The killer uses a compass. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer has frostbite. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mount Cobra. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Pile of Snow, Damaged Trunk) *Examine Pile of Snow. (Result: Stewardess Cap; New Suspect: Annalise Stewart) *Ask Annalise about the crash. *Examine Damaged Trunk. (Result: Faded Map) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Map Location; New Crime Scene: Cobra Peak) *Investigate Cobra Peak. (Clues: Bandage Blood, Broken Object, Snow Tracks) *Examine Blood. (Result: Blood Identified; New Suspect: Sandra Kane) *Ask Sandra what happened after the crash. *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Compass; New Suspect: Ina Nelson) *Ask Ina why she’s on Mount Cobra. *Examine Snow Tracks. (Results: Tracks) *Analyze Tracks. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides a snowmobile) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is in contact with wood mushrooms) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Antique Shop. (Clues: Broken Badge, Tool Kit, Broken Device) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Police Badge; New Suspect: Cameron Knight) *Speak to Cameron about the murder. (Attribute: Cameron is in contact with wood mushrooms) *Examine Tool Kit. (Result: Label; New Suspect: Mitchell Potts) *Ask Mitchell if he knew the victim. (Attribute: Mitchell is in contact with wood mushrooms) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: CCTV Camera) *Analyze CCTV Camera. (06:00:00; Result: Footage) *Confront Ina about stealing from the shop. (Attribute: Ina rides a snowmobile and is in contact with wood mushrooms) *Investigate Serpent Carving. (Clues: Soaked Paper, Torn Object) *Examine Soaked Paper. (Result: Navigational Diagram) *Analyze Navigation Diagram. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses a compass, Ina uses a compass) *Examine Torn Object. (Result: Lifejacket) *Confront Annalise about destroying the victim's lifejacket. (Attribute: Annalise rides a snowmobile, is in contact with wood mushrooms and uses a compass) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Plane Wreckage. (Clues: First Aid Kit, Smashed Camera, Spanner) *Examine First Aid Kit. (Result: Message) *Speak to Sandra about hooking up with the victim during the flight. (Attribute: Sandra rides a snowmobile, is in contact with wood mushrooms and uses a compass) *Examine Smashed Camera. (Result: Incriminating Photo) *Confront Cameron about heading up the mountain. (Attribute: Cameron rides a snowmobile and uses a compass) *Examine Spanner. (Result: Engraving) *Confront Mitchell about his threats. (Attribute: Mitchell uses a compass) *Investigate Ancient Artifacts. (Clues: Bloodstained Blade, Can of Mushrooms) *Examine Bloodstained Blade. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Antique Sword; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Examine Can of Mushrooms. (Result: Blue Flakes) *Analyze Blue Flakes. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has frostbite) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold (4/6). (No stars) Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold (4/6) *Speak to Callum Cooper about his theory. *Investigate Antique Shop. (Clue: Old Box) *Examine Old Box. (Result: Faded Book Cover) *Examine Faded Book Cover. (Result: Diary) *Analyze Diary. (06:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Ruth Saunders) *Confront Ruth over her fight with Blanchette. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Nicholas about hosting the wedding in his riverside condo. *Investigate Mount Cobra. (Clue: Wreckage; Reward: Frostbitten Face) *Examine Wreckage. (Result: Wallet) *Pay Nicholas Rivera for the riverside condo as the wedding venue. *Tell Jason about the venue. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, meaning a difficult task or challenge. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Serpent Summit